Willowshine
|age= Approx. 68 moons (5.6 years) |pastaffie= None |namest= Kit: Medicine Cat Apprentice: Medicine Cat: |namesl= Willowkit Willowpaw Willowshine |familyt= Mother: |familyl= Mosspelt |mentor= Mothwing |apps= None |position1=Temporary Medicine Cat |precededby1=Mothwing |succeededby1=Mothwing |livebooks=''Cats of the Clans, ''The Ultimate Guide, Dawn, Twilight, Sunset, Leafpool's Wish, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm |deadbooks=''None''}} Willowshine is a small, sleek, lithe, dark gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes, a soft pelt and slender paws. History In the Super Edition Arc Bramblestar's Storm :After the battle with the Dark Forest, each Clan decided to come up with their own way to mourn their fallen Clanmates. After Onestar, WindClan's leader, says that WindClan has a rockpile, with stones for each cat, Mothwing steps forward. The RiverClan medicine cat says that she and Willowshine grew a circle of ferns. She also says that the flood damaged them, but they'll grow again. In the New Prophecy Arc ''Dawn :Willowkit makes her first but very brief appearance when Leafpaw is asked by Squirrelpaw to check Dawnflower's kits, after the Clans have crossed a Thunderpath, on their way to their new territory. Willowkit squeals that the monster would have never caught them and Dawnflower replies by telling Willowkit to be quiet. Twilight :Mothwing's eyes are full of affection when Willowkit comes to her aid in the medicine cat den. She helps Mothwing when many cats are infected by a strange toxic liquid left behind by Twolegs, showing keen interest and skill in the duties of a medicine cat. When Beechpaw is choking on a clump of chewed-up yarrow, Mothwing is unable to retrieve the yarrow out of his mouth, so Willowkit sticks her tiny paw into his throat, and pulls it out. She's praised for her good work that day. She asks Mothwing if this is what being a medicine cat is like, saying it is the best feeling ever, and that she can't think of any other way to live her life. :Later, Leafpool tells her to go back to the nursery and tell her mother, Mosspelt, how well she did. While doing so, Leafpool tells Willowkit that she'll make sure Beechpaw knows that the kit saved his life, later. Mothwing mentions to Leafpool that Willowkit is always helping out in the medicine den, and that she would take Willowkit as an apprentice as soon as she is old enough. Willowkit confirms that Beechpaw is doing fine. Sunset :Willowpaw is seen at a gathering when Leopardstar announces that Mothwing took her to be her apprentice. She is later seen at another gathering sitting beside Mothwing. Mothwing tells Willowpaw to go and tell Mistyfoot that Mothwing would be along in a moment. Leafpool doubts if Willowpaw can be a proper medicine cat if she doesn't learn about StarClan from her mentor. :Willowpaw becomes Mothwing's apprentice, training to be a medicine cat. When Leafpool discovers that Mothwing doesn't believe in StarClan she realizes that someone else would have to teach Willowpaw about StarClan. :Feathertail visits Leafpool in her dreams, telling her that StarClan wants Leafpool and Feathertail to visit Willowpaw in her dreams, to train and teach her. They find Willowpaw in her nest and they tell her that she would get used to being visited in her dreams, as she was now a medicine cat. Willowpaw asks Feathertail who she is, saying that she had RiverClan scent but she had never seen her before. Feathertail replies that she was one of the cats that journeyed to sun-drown-place. Willowpaw tells Feathertail that she will always be remembered by RiverClan. Leafpool and Feathertail tell Willowpaw about some catmint on the edge of the RiverClan territory. Willowpaw tells Feathertail and Leafpool that she wished that they had catmint when Heavystep fell ill. :Willowpaw is seen sitting next to Mothwing when Hawkfrost wants to speak to Mothwing. When Willowpaw visits the Moonpool for the first time to be officially received by StarClan as Mothwing's apprentice, Mothwing asks Willowpaw if it is her wish to become a medicine cat and Willowpaw replies that it is. Mothwing presents her to StarClan and tells her to drink from the pool. Spottedleaf shows Leafpool and her a dream that suggests that Hawkfrost will do something bad. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight :When she and Mothwing come to the ThunderClan camp, Hollykit appears to be rather happy to see Willowpaw. She remembers that she had met Willowpaw when Mothwing brought catmint supplies to the ThunderClan camp. Hollykit had spoken with Willowpaw, wanting to know what it was like to live in a different Clan. Hollykit bounds up to Willowpaw, who had been looking troubled. Willowpaw asks Hollykit if she was an apprentice, in which Hollykit confirms she wasn't yet. Hollykit asks Willowpaw why she and Mothwing were at the camp. Willowpaw's whiskers twitch, and she tells Hollykit that she had a dream and wanted Leafpool to interpret it. Confused, Hollykit asks if Mothwing could interpret the dream herself, in which Willowpaw glances at her paws, saying that Mothwing suggested that they get Leafpool's opinion. Hollykit asks what it was about, but looking solemn, Willowpaw says that she couldn't tell the kit until she'd shared it with Leafpool. Willowpaw is then invited by Leafpool to enter her den, and she does, followed by Mothwing. :Soon after, Willowpaw is greeted by Hollykit once more. The she-cat twitches her ears, blinking at the kit as the faraway look clears in her eyes. Hollykit asks if Leafpool helped the apprentice, in which Willowpaw says she did. Willowpaw then offers to tell the dream to Hollykit, claiming that she dreamed of clouds streaming across the sky, tumbling across the blue. Suddenly, they stopped and the sun scorched down onto the RiverClan camp, shriveling plants and nests until there was no shelter from the burning heat. When Hollykit shudders, asking what it means, Willowpaw replies that Leafpool thought it was a warning of trouble for their water supply. Willowpaw, however, appears to disagree, reasoning that there was plenty of rain throughout the leaf-bare, so it probably didn't mean a drought. Leafpool had advised Willowpaw to tell Leopardstar to check all of the streams near the camp to make sure they were safe. :Leaning forward, Hollykit asks Willowpaw how she became Mothwing's apprentice. Willowpaw tells Hollykit that she had helped Mothwing with her patients when there was an outbreak of sickness. She says that she enjoyed the tasks that Mothwing gave her, and she kept going to the medicine den until Mothwing suggested that Willowpaw become her apprentice. Hollykit asks Willowpaw if she had always wanted to be a medicine cat, and the young cat replies that she didn't think about it and it sort of happened. She mentions that she couldn't imagine being anything else, as being a medicine cat was great. Before Hollykit could agree, Mothwing calls to Willowpaw that it was time to leave. She says goodbye to Hollykit over her shoulder while bounding away behind Mothwing. After the two cats leave, Willowpaw is noted to have made Hollykit even more determined to become Leafpool's apprentice. :When she first sees Jaypaw at the Moonpool, she asks where Hollypaw is, and Jaypaw tells her that Hollypaw didn't want to be a medicine cat anymore. When they start walking on, Willowpaw pulls Jaypaw away from a rabbit hole in front of him. Jaypaw already knew it was there, and gets angry at her. Hurt, she tells him that she was only trying to help him, and when he says that he doesn't need help, she angrily tells him that she won't help him next time. Jaypaw is rebuked by Leafpool, and gives a reluctant apology, and Willowpaw replies that next time she hopes he falls in. Dark River :Hollypaw has a dream where she is in the forest chasing Willowpaw. She keeps calling Willowpaw but she doesn't stop running. Finally when she catches up to her she asks what's wrong with RiverClan but gets no answer. She wakes up before she gets an answer from Willowpaw. :Jaypaw goes into her dream when Mudfur, a former medicine cat of RiverClan, who was Mothwing's mentor, and now a member of StarClan, comes to Willowpaw's dream. He tells Willowpaw that RiverClan should escape from the disaster, caused by a bunch of Twoleg kits messing around the camp. :Hollypaw is worried for Willowpaw and her Clan. When Hollypaw comes to the camp she is surprised and angry that Hollypaw came. Later, she shows Hollypaw what is happening in her old camp when Hollypaw visits RiverClan's new camp on the island to find out what was wrong. Outcast :At the Moonpool Gathering at the half-moon, she meets up with the other medicine cats, but comes alone; without Mothwing. When Leafpool questions her of Mothwing's whereabouts, and Willowpaw replies that Beechfur has an infected bee sting, so Mothwing stayed to treat him. In his thoughts, Jaypaw comments angrily that Mothwing must've stayed home because of her disbelief in StarClan; therefore there is no need to walk all the way to the Moonpool. She greets Jaypaw coldly, and the annoyed Jaypaw silently thinks about how he's not all that besotted with her either. Eclipse :It is said that Littlecloud, Mothwing, and Willowpaw are oblivious to the tension between the WindClan and ThunderClan medicine cats. As the medicine cats journey to the Moonpool, they talk about how next time it would be colder when they come, and Willowpaw says that she'll miss the warm weather. Also when Mothwing asks if Littlecloud had chosen an apprentice, Willowpaw seems eager for more company. Before the medicine cats share tongues with StarClan, Mothwing grants Willowpaw her formal medicine cat name, Willowshine. Everyone congratulates her and then they go dream. Jaypaw is warned to stay out of Willowshine's dreams. Long Shadows'' :When Jaypaw comes to the Moonpool alone, Willowshine is slightly jealous and annoyed that she had to wait to receive her full medicine cat name before Mothwing allowed her to come to the Moonpool alone. When the other medicine cats notice that Littlecloud isn't present, she murmurs that maybe he can share tongues with StarClan from his own territory. After meeting with StarClan, she starts being nicer towards Jaypaw, but there is always an edge to her voice. :She visits the Moonpool and watches Jayfeather receive his medicine cat name. Jayfeather mentions she doesn't have anything to act superior about now, as she has always liked Hollyleaf more than Jayfeather. ''Sunrise :On the night when the medicine cats go to the Moonpool, Willowshine and her mentor, Mothwing, are late due to a thorn that got stuck in Petalkit's eye. It is mentioned that they licked the thorn to get it out of the kit's eye. Littlecloud tells her that celandine is also good for repairing damaged eyes. Mothwing asks Willowshine if there is any in their stack, and she replies that there is not much, but it should be good enough. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice : Fading Echoes : Night Whispers :When Dovewing uses her senses she hears Mothwing ask Willowshine if she fixed Pouncetail's bedding. :Willowshine is scented by Jayfeather when he is traveling to the Moonpool. She commented that it was freezing cold, and she wanted to travel on, stating that the other medicine cats would have to catch up. She's worried by her fellow medicine cats' no show and hopes they're alright. :She is later seen with Mudfur and Graypool in StarClan, while they try to persuade her to break ties with the other medicine cats, saying RiverClan must stand alone. They warn her but they speak in incomplete sentences. Willowshine is terrified by the scenes her ancestors have described. She is last seen trembling with fear. Sign of the Moon :Cats notice that the medicine cats are being very uncomfortable around each other, and they're wondering what happened. Willowshine is with Mothwing at the Gathering, talking quietly, keeping distance from the other medicine cats due to StarClan splitting up. The medicine cats are seen mostly around only their Clan mates, withdrawing from any medicine cat communication. The Forgotten Warrior :She is seen when Dawnpelt accuses Jayfeather of killing Flametail, and agrees with the two leaders, Mistystar and Onestar, and the other medicine cats when they say Jayfeather's duty as a medicine cat should be suspended until Jayfeather can prove he didn't kill Flametail. The Last Hope :She is first mentioned when Jayfeather is dreaming and sees Brambleberry, he asks if Willowshine had sent her to him. Soon after she is mentioned when Jayfeather and Mothwing are at the Moonpool. He asks if she was the only one to come, and she says yes because Willowshine refused to come. She also asks him what was going on with StarClan, saying that Willowshine was ordered not to be near the other medicine cats of the Clans. :Soon after, Mothwing informs Jayfeather that Willowshine said there would be a battle between StarClan and the Dark Forest. Jayfeather confirms this and Mothwing is shocked to find out. Upon leaving, she tells Jayfeather that she'll try to convince Willowshine to come to the Moonpool again. :When Jayfeather comes into RiverClan territory to speak with Mothwing, the young gray tabby is unwilling to speak with Jayfeather until the accusation of murder made against Jayfeather is proven to be false. Mothwing shoos her apprentice, hissing with annoyance at her blind faith in StarClan. :When Mothwing brings Jayfeather to RiverClan again to show him a sign she found, Jayfeather asks Mothwing if she had shown Willowshine the smoldering reed, but she says she isn't looking for signs like he is. Jayfeather later tells her what had happened, and she says that she was told to talk to StarClan that night which Mothwing doesn't usually tell her to do. :Later, Flametail tells her and the other medicine cats that Jayfeather did not murder him. :While sleeping, Jayfeather summons the medicine cats of each Clan, to warn each of them that cats from the Dark Forest have found a way into the Clan territories and that the mysterious scents appearing in their Clan at night were caused by trainees, not rogues. Next, they go to the Moonpool to meet with StarClan to confirm that the Clans will battle. Willowshine and the other medicine cats agree to bring their leaders to the island to discuss about this. In the Field Guide Arc Cats of the Clans :Rock reveals that StarClan found that Willowpaw could be a better solution to Mothwing's inability to communicate with them. It is also said that Willowpaw respects Mothwing's lack of belief in StarClan because she respects her mentor in every other way; she had wanted to be a medicine cat even as a kit, when she saw the great healing that Mothwing could do. The Ultimate Guide :Willowshine only appears on the page she shares with her mentor, Mothwing. Leafpool spoke to her in dreams because of Mothwing's inability to communicate with StarClan. Ever since she had been apprenticed to Mothwing, Willowshine knew something was wrong with her mentor. Mothwing taught her all she knew about herbs, but avoided talking about omens and dreams. Although she took Willowshine to the Moonpool to meet with the other medicine cats, she never told her apprentice what StarClan had told her. Leafpool and a former RiverClan warrior, Feathertail, showed her a patch of catmint beyond her territory after greencough came through the RiverClan camp. Leafpool taught Willowshine how to interpret signs and omens from StarClan in her dreams. Willowshine knew about Mothwing's lack of belief in her warrior ancestors, but kept it a secret, knowing Mothwing deserved her respect and loyalty. In the Novellas Leafpool's Wish : Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen :She is seen standing outside the medicine cat's den, and comes to ask Mistyfoot if she would like her to come to the Moonpool with her. When Mistyfoot refuses she tries to convince her but is unsuccessful. Mistyfoot comes to the conclusion that Willowshine is just eager to prove herself. :Mistyfoot later sees Mothwing and Willowshine covering Leopardstar's body with rosemary and watermint. Mistyfoot hears Willowshine warning Mothwing they were using the last of the watermint, to which Mothwing replies that Leopardstar needed it more then they did. :The day after returning from the Moonpool, Mistystar hears Mothwing giving Willowshine instructions from inside her den. Mothwing asks her to find comfrey and cobwebs, as they were low on those two items. Mistystar then remembers Willowshine's offer and realizes that Willowshine knows Mothwing doesn't believe in StarClan. :As Willowshine is about to leave the camp Mistystar offers to come with her to find herbs. As they walk out of the camp a fern spills water onto Willowshine causing her to squeak. She then jokes that she wished it would rain at night so they could keep their paws dry during the day. As they walk away from camp Mistystar proceeds to question Willowshine about her training until Willowshine makes it obvious to Mistystar that her mentor doesn't believe in StarClan. Mistystar then confronts her about Mothwing beliefs. Willowshine defends her mentor, saying that when she first became a medicine cat Leafpool visited her in her dreams and taught her, so she knew enough to take care of everything. Mistystar says that she is to young to carry the responsibility, and that Mothwing should have spoken up before. Willowshine becomes angry with Mistystar, who tells her not to say anything she might regret, and storms off into the bushes. :When Mistystar returns to camp she tells Mothwing that she has a brave and loyal apprentice. :At the half-moon Mistystar realizes how often Willowshine is sent to the Moonpool in Mothwing's place on the excuse of an injured kit or a kit-heavy cat. Later that night she is seen when Mothwing sends her to the Moonpool, telling her to thank Jayfeather for herbs and to ask Kestrelflight if Tornear's cough had cleared. Willowshine then casts an anxious glance at Mistystar and leaves. :When Willowshine returns Mistystar tells her and Mothwing that she will be RiverClan's sole medicine cat from now on. Willowshine tells her that it isn't fair, she still has so much to learn from Mothwing, but Mistystar says StarClan will have to guide her from now on. Mothwing, however, refuses to give up her post until the next gathering, where she will announce her retirement. :When Reedwhisker is injured by the dog Mistystar tells Mothwing to let Willowshine handle the problem, saying she is perfectly capable. When Willowshine comes she is stunned by the injury, but Mistystar reassures her that she can do it. :When Mistystar later checks on Reedwhisker, Willowshine tells her that he is just living, but she is doing everything she can. :As Mistystar travels to the Moonpool she prays to StarClan that Willowshine and Mothwing can help Reedwhisker. Dovewing's Silence : Trivia *She has been mistakenly described as pale and pale gray. *She has been mistakenly described with blue eyes. *She is mistakenly said to be too young to take on the full duties of a medicine cat despite being approximately three years old at the time. *In ''The Ultimate Guide, she is shown as a light gray tabby with a white muzzle, lighter colored paws and chest, and dark blue eyes. Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Mosspelt: Quotes Medicine Cat Ceremony References and Citations Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Characters Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:Medicine Cats Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Females Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters